


Cuddling with Jared

by srslyitsnina



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: I got nothin’ if I ain’t got Santa Fe!





	Cuddling with Jared

•so this boy doesn’t like cuddles.  
•but he will without complaining 

•and he basically won’t stop after you convince him to

•he runs his hands over your body softly (it’s not _sexual_ most times)

•netflix and cuddle marathons(most of the times it is literally just watching The Bee Movie on repeat)

•he likes to run his hands through your hair and it gets stuck a lot of times

•he likes to hold hands

•he also likes to rant softly 

•thIS BOY WILL CRY BC STRESS AND HE IS VV ANXIOUS 

•he will hold you tighter so you won’t look at him when he cries, because he feels wimpy 

•when you’re the small spoon, he will put your head under his chin and wrap his arms around you

•he will sing to you after a lot of you begging for him to

•he sings the first song that comes to his head

•little einsteins theme, deepthroat, allstar etc

•you’re not complaining bc he has a good singing voice

•”hey (y/n)?” 

•”yes, sweetheart?”

•”i love you so much.”

•”I love you, too.”

•the first time he confesses his love for you, it was during a cuddling session

•(it got v steamy from there)

•this mans not big on pda, but if he’s just had a shitty day and you guys are at a friends house or whatever, he will put you on his lap

•no one makes fun of you guys the first time (bc they knew that he had an awful day, and the last thing he needs is embarrassment)

•but Alana cracks a joke about “meme over there with sunshine not being able too keep there personal space.”

•you and Jared chuckle nervously 

•”bUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE DID IT!!! AND CONNOR AND EVAN DO IT ALL THE TIME!”

•Connor just glares at your boyfriend.

•”we don’t do it _all_ the time.” 

•everyone groans and says ‘yes, you do.’

• after study dates where your brains are slush, he will initiate cuddles

•but the rest of the time, you initiate it 

•he one time sang to you You Are My Sunshine and you died

•he can sing to you both the movie and the broadway versions of Newsies 

•”I never planned on someone like you.” 

•he likes it when you fall asleep on him, because when you do, he likes to hear you breathe.

•it’s relaxing, and it helps him fall asleep

•anyways, he doesn’t like to cuddle but when he does, it’s extremely adorable 


End file.
